Power Rangers: Animarium- Part III- Coming to Life
by rjendo
Summary: The Red Lion, now simply known as Red, is given a special gift by Princess Shayla and the Animarium family: he is turned into a real lion. Meanwhile, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arrive on the Animarium


**Power Rangers: Animarium Part III- Coming to Life  
** Summary: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers relocate the Command Chamber to the Animarium. Meanwhile, Tyke is celebrating his 8th birthday, and the Red Lion, now known as simply Red, is given an amazing gift from Princess Shayla that will change his life forever.  
Power Rangers Characters: Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Tommy, Alpha 5(MMPR) , Lucas, Circuit (Time Force) Cole, Danny, Alyssa, Princess Shayla, Red Lion(Wild Force) Antonio (aka Tony-Samurai)  
Original Characters: Little Tony (aka Tyke), Charlie, Tyler, Tonya  
 **NOTE** : Antonio will now be referred to as simply Tony, and little Tony will now be referred to as Tyke.

Tommy, Billy, and Alpha sat in the Command Chamber's main area, looking over the controls to make sure that everything was secure and functioning properly.  
Tommy smiled. "Everything looks good."  
Billy nodded. "I concur. Alpha, what do you think?"  
"I think we're all ready to go here."  
Before anybody could say anything else, a red indicator light flashed near Billy's elbow.  
Tommy looked at the light. "What's that?"  
"Ay-Yi-Yi! It's the communications link. Someone is trying to contact us!"  
Tommy's stomach got nervous. "Let's see who it is."  
Alpha worked the panel, and an image of the former Red Wild Force Ranger appeared standing next to Tommy.  
Tommy did a double take. "Cole?"  
"Yep. It's me, Tommy. Looks like you're doing good."  
"Cole….. this is impossible. You're dead."  
"I know, Tommy. But there is something I need you to do for me. Something very important". "Sure, Cole. What is it?"  
"I assume you're familiar with the Animarium?"  
"Yeah, it's where you and the other Wild Force Rangers were based."  
"That's right. Now there are actually a few things I need you to do for me. First, I need you to go to the Animarium and move your base there. Second, I need you to find my son, Tony. He and his mother are preparing to move their home there, so I need you to help them out with that. Plus, his 8th Birthday is tomorrow. And finally, this is a big one. You remember my old friend the Red Lion?"  
Tommy smiled. "Oh yeah. He's such an awesome zord. But with how he reacts in certain situations, you'd almost think he was a real lion."  
Cole smiled. "Well that's it. He's about to become a real lion."  
Billy's eyes went wide. "How's that possible?"  
Tommy shook his head in amazement. "That's one of the wonderful things about the Animarium. Anything is possible there."  
Cole nodded. "Tomorrow at sunset, Princess Shayla will be performing a spell that will transform him from a zord into a flesh and blood lion."  
While Billy worked on his panel with Alpha's help, Tommy took Cole off to the side.  
"Cole, this is going to be amazing. We'll help out your family" But I think we'll hold off for a couple days to move the Command Chamber, at least until after Tony gets to know us."  
Cole nodded. "Thanks, Tommy."

On a hill on the Animarium, Danny, Alyssa, Princess Shayla, Tony, Tyke, Tyler, and Charlie were looking out at the sunset. Red appeared and lay down next to the smallest guy. Tyke rubbed the big cat's giant snout. "Isn't that pretty, Red?" Red gently growled in agreement.  
Later, the group was in the temple having dinner. Suddenly, they heard some of the leaves rustling. Charlie, Danny, Tony, and Tyler jumped up. Then they calmed down as Lucas entered the area with Circuit on his shoulder.  
"Hey guys. We have some visitors." He stepped aside to reveal Jason, Zack, Billy, and Tommy.  
Princess Shayla smiled. "Well, this is a surprise. Welcome Rangers." She turned to the group sitting at the table. "Surely you remember the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."  
Danny walked up. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
Tommy stepped forward. "We've been asked by a mutual friend to relocate our base here from Angel Grove. But we wanted to get your permission first."  
Princess Shayla smiled. "That's absolutely fine. I believe the northeast quadrant should be ideal. It's got plenty of caves and rocky terrain."  
"Thank you, Princess." He turned towards Tyke. "And we're going to be here for your birthday party tomorrow. And I can guarantee it's going to be one you'll remember for a long time."  
Tyke smiled wide, excited. He looked up at the sky. "I wish you could come, daddy!"  
Tonya walked up. "Hey, sweetie. Can you go inside and help your dad get ready for dinner?" After the little guy had bounced off, his mother turned towards the two new arrivals. "You talked to Cole, didn't you?"  
Tommy nodded and turned to Princess Shayla. "He told us about your plans for Red."  
The princess smiled. "Cole has been visiting here several times since he died to check on his old friend. It's something that he's wanted for him since the Wild Zords were no longer needed to defend the Earth and also after he first met the little guy. So just after we have the cake and Ice Cream tomorrow, we'll take Red and the birthday boy out to where Cole first met Red and that's where it will happen."  
Jason smiled. "Man you know this could almost be considered a birthday present for Red as much as it is for Tyke."  
The rest of the group nodded. Suddenly, Red walked up. The princess turned towards the giant lion as he leaned in. Once he was at her level, she rubbed his nose. "So, Red. Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow as well as Tyke's?" The big lion let out an excited roar and swished his tail excitedly.  
Billy smiled. "He's ready."

The next day, the Animarium was abuzz with excitement and activity. Everybody was given rides with Red and the other Wild Zords. Tommy and the other Mighty Morphin Rangers showed him pictures of Angel Grove and some of their past adventures. In the background, far from view, Cole watched with excitement. Tommy could sense his presence and excused himself to the area in the back.  
"Are you here for the party?" Tommy smiled and put his hand on Cole's shoulder.  
"Actually, there's a gift I want you to give him from me." Cole handed Tommy a wrapped box. "It's my Wild Force jacket. I was going to give it to him when he became a teenager, but since today is an extra special day, I'm willing to move the timetable up 5 years."  
Tommy smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it." He looked at the proud dad. "But I'm not going to give it to him until after cake and ice cream and before Red's birthday."  
Cole smiled, finally realizing Tommy's reasoning. "Ok, Cole. I'd better get back."  
Tommy returned to the party and handed the wrapped package to Tonya as he whispered in her ear about what it was and when to give it to the little guy. She took it and stuck it under a bench nearby. Before long, Tyke had opened all of his gifts and was digging into cake and ice cream. After that was finished, Princess Shayla noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. She nodded to Tommy and Tonya, who retrieved the package from its hiding place and walked up to her son.  
"Honey, you have one more present to open. It's from your daddy."  
Tyke fought back tears as he opened the box and saw his father's jacket. "I think I remember this."  
Princess Shayla smiled and walked up. "That's your father's Wild Force jacket. He wanted you to have it." She took it out of the box and slipped it on him, then stepped back. "Perfect."  
Tonya fought back tears, amazed at how much her little boy looked like his dad.  
The princess looked up and saw the sunset on the horizon. "Now, Tyke, we have one last thing to show you to make your birthday complete."  
The group walked out to a clearing where Red was waiting for them. Princess Shayla turned around. "This is a very special place. This is where the Red Wild Force Ranger, your father, met the Red Lion Wild Zord. And now, it is about to become even more special, for it is now the place where the Red Lion will be re-born." She turned to Red and nodded. He kneeled down and lowered his snout to her. She touched him and he was surrounded with a red and gold glow. He lifted up off the ground and stopped in mid-air.  
Tyke watched in awe while behind him, Alyssa held back tears of joy. Red let out a loud roar that echoed across the Animarium. Suddenly, the light completely enveloped him and suddenly, his body began to change. His metal parts disappeared and his body was now covered in thick red fur with a bright gold mane. His tail changed to red with a gold tip. The guns on his back completely disappeared. He landed back on the ground and slowly walked towards Tyke. The big lion nuzzled the little guy with his giant nose and purred gently. Tommy heard the purring and walked forward.  
"Did he just purr?"  
Tyke walked up to Red's side and put his ear up to the big cat's side. His eyes went wide. "He's got a heartbeat!"  
Princess Shayla smiled and nodded. "He is now a real flesh and blood lion and no longer a zord. And now he shares your birthday."  
Tyke smiled and walked back to Red's nose and gave him a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Red!" The big lion smiled wide and swished his tail excitedly. One by one, the rest of the group walked up and greeted the now flesh and blood Red, who was enjoying the attention. On a ledge high above the scene, Cole watched the scene, trying to fight back tears. He smiled, excited for his long time friend and all the possibilities that awaited him.

THE END

Coming in part 4, Expanding the Family: The Rangers rescue a rare lioness from a poacher in Africa, unaware that she is in fact, a lost Wild Zord. Once she arrives, a series of miracles occurs, including one that nobody would happen. Also, Carter and Dana from Lightspeed Rescue arrive on the Animarium, along with Daggeron from Mystic Force.


End file.
